dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana of Themyscira (New Earth)
The reason why I added Wonder Girl to former aliases In the Silver Age era, Wonder Woman frequently traveled backwards in time to share adventures with younger versions of herself. This included Wonder Woman's teenage persona, Wonder Girl (not Donna Troy), and yes, believe it or not…WONDER TOT! Baby Wonder Woman – ponytail, bracelets, star-spangled diapers…the works. If a separate article is ever created specifically for the Pre-Crisis/Earth-One Wonder Woman, I'll remove the aliases from this article and place them in the correct one. --Brian 09:53, 19 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Super Speed The calculations for Wonder Womans superspeed are incorrect. the miles/sec should be miles/minute. "clock at approximately 125 mph (2.08 miles/second) to 200 mph (3.3 mile/sec) innercity and 225 mph (3.75 miles/sec) to 500 mph (8.3 miles/sec) over land outside of cities" I'm not sure if her speed is to be 125 mph or 2.08 miles/sec so i didn't make edits. I'll put up the proper calculations so someone with the info can just put them in. 125 mph=2.08 miles per MINUTE=.0347 miles/sec 225mph=3.75 miles/min=.0625 miles/sec 500mph=8.3 miles/min=.139 miles/sec 2.08 miles/sec = 7488mph 3.75 miles/sec = 13,500mph 8.3 miles/sec = 29,880moh B-eazy 23:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to know where the numbers came from in the first place - I'm always suspicious of exact numbers, since they're not the sort of thing that the comics usually include and usually end up being from secondary sources or simply fanboy speculation. Anybody got a citation? The Paradox 23:48, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Naming To be honest, the name for this page kind of sucks. Nobody likes first-name-only page titles. I know it's nobody's fault, she's a difficult character to pin down, but would anybody mind if we moved it to, like Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) if it's for the google stats anyway? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :She still uses that? OK, move away. : 21:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::This is confirmed in where she is identified by the rings, which automatically ascertain someone's true identity, and she's referred to as "Diana Prince of Earth." :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :So, yeah, I'm going to go ahead and move it... unless anyone makes any objections. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Gail's run? Anyone want to do a section on the stuff that's happened in Gail's run of the comic? I don't think I could do it justice, but it's really been the bulk of her recent activity. ZeroSD 13:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Is Trinity canon? The first meeting of WW/Batman/Superman one. The power levels seem way out of whack with it (Bizarro breaking Diana's lasso? The lasso simply doesn't work that way), and I don't think it fits with the timeline. ZeroSD 20:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :The problem with this is between Hypertime and Superboy-Prime punching reality the New Earth timeline is kind of a mess.--BruceGrubb (talk) 01:40, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Eyes Why does the template say she has brown eyes?? WONDER WOMAN HAS BLUE EYES That's it that is all look in all the DC Comics encyclopedias her eyes are BLUE!!! Jjlokee 20:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, why does it have her eyes listed as brown? Changing it, since I only ever saw them blue, and Who's Who and Secret Files both state they're blue. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Slight edit because I didn't bother to check before: it lists her primary eye color as blue. Apparently, some artists gave her brown eyes, so that's a secondary color. But since it's so widely determined that they're blue, I'm removing that. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Wonder Womans back. Wonder Woman no longer wears the costume up and I think this picture symbolizes the joy fans have now that she has returned to her iconic costume.Revenantgenesis 01:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Name change Perhaps we should change the article's name to ''Diana Prince (New Earth), while the Prime Earth Wonder Woman's article should be renamed to Wonder Woman (Diana Prince). I think we should do this because the New Earth Wonder Woman is no longer canon. Just for simplicity's sake. Leader Vladimir (talk) 16:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC)